


Unsuspectable

by Miss_Vanderwaal



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/Miss_Vanderwaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the most popular girl in school gives you a friendly look or a warm smile, take it.<br/>Don't question it, don't think about the circumstances. Just enjoy the moment and, most importantly, don't brag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanna and Mona are always going to be my most dearest OTP (no matter what the show or the books say) and I very much sympathize with the background story that surrounds Emily and Alison, but I sometimes wondered if there was in fact something to the love and hate that Mona always seemed to have nourished for Alison. I tried to do justice to this abstract and intriguing idea with this fic :)

   Mona thought that by the time she turned fifteen, her life would suddenly and drastically change. For the better, of course. High school was the age of possibilities after all, wasn’t it? She thought she would finally feel comfortable to get out of those nerdy girl clothes, start wearing makeup and lenzes, and undo her braids for good; feel more feminine in general. Well, it had been two weeks since her fifteenth birthday and nothing felt different inside her. She still walked along the hallways at school feeling insecure about her tiny self, curled up in embarrassment, of her hair, of her skin, of her glasses, of her stuttering voice.

   For once in her life, Mona wished she could just tell her body to relax. For once, she wished she could breathe deeply and feel truly proud of herself. Well, _that_ was a pretty hard task. She constantly looked at other freshman girls around the school and saw no resemblance at all, regarding their bodies, mostly. The normal fifteen year old girls were desirable, observable. Mona wasn’t.

   She often mentally said to her image in the mirror that she was way too short and way too skinny. Her body didn’t have curves, women curves. Every time she took her top off before showering, she got incredbly frustrated with the size of her breasts. Those two little things attached to her chest didn’t even deserve to be called by such name. And her fingers trembled every time she was around someone other than her mom and Lucas Gottesman, her one and only friend on the face of the planet. It was understandable why, though. Lucas was the male version of Mona.

   There was only one time in each month when her remembered she was actually a young woman, and that was each time she had her period. Mona had prayed to all the gods that might be above her, since she was eleven, that she would start menstruating. It had happened for the first time when she was twelve. She knew that she was simply the weirdest girl for actually being happy about it, but she just couldn’t help feeling like that. And now, every time it happened, she actually felt like she was becoming a woman, no matter what those mirrors showed.

   Of course the feeling of joy didn’t last much longer. School was always there to make it go away. Actually, the students – except for a few of them and Lucas – were. She was constantly bullied. Not phisically bullied, thank heavens, but verbally and in some ways it hurt even more. And no one was able to hit her weak spot so hard like Alison DiLaurentis.

   Alison was the most mesmerizing girl in the whole school. Everyone worshiped her. What came out of Alison’s mouth was the law in Rosewood High and Mona was probably bullied by the other kids only because they wanted to be just like Alison. But they were depressing little amateurs. No offenses on Earth hurt Mona more than Alison’s. Not because Alison was extremely evil or anything. Well, Alison was mean and there was a difference between that and evil. Also, she was not extreme per say, only her words and the disgusted looks she gave Mona hurt more because Mona wanted to be noticed in a nicer way by Alison. She _wanted_ them to be friends. Desperately, she would say.

   One might even say “well, that’s just pure masochism, isn’t it?”. Yeah, perhaps, because no matter how many times Alison called her a loser, Mona would always look at the blonde with deep admiration when she walked past her in the school hallways.

–

   It was a Wenesday afternoon, lunch time at Rosewood High. Mona kept looking insistently at a table considerably far away from the one she was sitting at. Alison was surrounded by her friends Aria Montgomery, Emily Fields, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings. Four sweet girls whose hobbies weren’t making fun of Mona, unlike Alison, of course. The short brunette couldn’t possibly figure out why they were all friends in the first place.

   Alison was seated beside Emily, the shyest of the group, and Mona watched as the blonde’s right hand met Emily’s left one. Alison squeezed the taller girl’s hand and smiled at her. It seemed as if Emily was blushing. But, like, who wouldn’t blush at the touch of the perfectly moisturized skin of Alison DiLaurentis? Mona felt her stomach aching with jealousy. She would kill for Alison to hold her hand like that some day.

\- Stop looking at her – Lucas demanded across from Mona, seeming frustrated with not getting any attention.

   Mona turned to her best friend.

\- I can’t – she managed to say, weakly. She felt bad, though. – I mean, just look at her. How can she be so pretty?

\- And how can you be so dumb? – Lucas shot back, stirring the food on his plate with a fork – I can’t believe you like that bitch.

   Mona didn’t reply immediately. She didn’t regret at all telling Lucas about her so called feelings for Alison. He hadn’t overreacted or anything in the day she had told him, he had just sighed and given her that “you’re making the biggest mistake of your adolescent life and I feel for you” type of look, but in the end of the day it was nice to have someone to talk about that kind of stuff.

\- It’s just that she’s everything I’ve ever wanted to be – it was Mona’s turn to sigh. Alison was laughing now and she looked like those models that appeared on toothpaste commercials. The girl frankly had the most perfect smile and Mona didn’t know anymore if she in fact wanted to be _like_ Alison or be _with_ her.

–

   It was 3:15 sharp and Mona realized she needed to go to the bathroom before hopping on her bike and heading home. Gladly, the girls' room at Rosewood High was empty. It always was at that time of the afternoon. The few kids who did extracurricular activities there were mostly just juniors and seniors.

   Mona entered the second stall, which had its door open, and dropped her backpack onto the floor before her fingers started unclasping the belt on her skirt. Then something made her freeze in place; a sound coming from the first stall, at Mona’s left side. The sound of someone moaning very smoothly; a girl. Mona frowned and instinctively clasped her belt again. It was unmistakable. It wasn’t an “I have diarrhea” type of moan. Those were short and breathy sounds, as if the girl was masturbating.

   For a moment, Mona didn’t know what to do, so she sat on the toilet with the lid down. She certainly didn’t feel like peeing anymore. Then she supressed a laugh. She had never heard someone moaning with pleasure before, she kind of wanted to experience it. Finally, the girl let out a louder, more voiced moan – which Mona classified as _damn sexy_ –, and Mona’s heart sank inside her chest. It was _Alison_.

\- Oh, my God! – the brunette muttered under her breath. _What are the odds?_

   She gulped as the soft moans continued. Her legs were already trembling. She _had_ to find a way to take a peek.

   Without thinking too much, Mona climbed on the toilet and used both of her hands to steady herself. Luckly, the walls that delimited the cubicles weren’t too high but she had to stand on her toes to get a full view of Alison touching herself. Mona’s throat went dry, she couldn’t believe it. The blonde was facing her, although she had her eyes closed, and was seated on the toilet with the lid down as well. Her back was uncomfortably leaned against the opposite wall. She was fully dressed, only her light blue jeans were unclasped, and her whole right hand was buried in them.

   Mona needed a minute, it was all too much, so she climbed off the toilet and sat herself on it again. She was wet already. She didn’t even remember _being_ wet for someone, ever. She needed to do something about it, though, or she would end up dying of tachycardia. She thought about touching herself right then and there, it would be incredibly sexy, wouldn’t it? But it would be impossible keeping totally quiet. Maybe Alison would hear it and… and what? Come to find Mona so they could start eating each other out like in a porn movie? _Please_. It was Alison DiLaurentis that was being considered.

   Mona sighed, deciding that easing herself up there wasn’t the brighttest idea. But there _was_ something she could do. It was certainly a wicked idea but it could be understood as an investiment, for later. She stood up and took her phone from her backpack, climbing back on the toilet after doing it. But then she almost dropped it. Her throat went even dryer. Alison had slid her jeans and panties down to the floor and now her back was more straight against the wall. Mona didn’t know exactly how she was being able to steady herself in that position. The point was that Alison had arched both of her legs and propped her heels onto the edge of the toilet, and now Mona had the privileged view of the girl’s perfectly waxed pussy.

   The camera app was already turned on and the blonde was still with her eyes closed, which Mona considered being a true blessing of God. The brunette could see everyone of Alison’s moves, she was furiously rubbing her clit, and just when Mona thought it couldn’t get anymore perfect, Alison fit her middle finger into herself and pursed her lips, shutting her eyes more firmly.

   Mona was actually salivating. Sixteen seconds. Alison had always seemed so mature, even in middle school; for sure everyone in that school thought she wasn’t a virgin anymore, including Mona. But now, the blonde seemed so young, so sweet, so vulnerable. Mona could tell by her features and moves that she was desperate to get off, as if the memory of the person she was thinking of was now hunting her instead of only pleasing her and she wanted to just get rid of it.

\- Come on… - Alison muttered almost inaudibly. Twenty-three seconds. She hadn’t opened her eyes, not even once. – God, please, come on.

   Mona closed her own eyes for a short moment. _That’s it_ , she thought, _That voice, that’s what’s gonna kill me_. Twenty-eight seconds. Alison bucked against her own hand and then her whole body spasmed. She didn’t make any sound, just breathed out heavily, and Mona knew she was coming.

   The brunette hit the stop button on the screen of her phone, fingers trembling, and climbed off the toilet once more. With her back glued to the wall, she closed her eyes again and just concentrated on her own wetness. _That_ was a grown up feeling. It was new and it was priceless. It was making her feel like a woman, even more than she felt every time she had her period. She had to save it for when she got home. Her mother was at work and she would have the house all to herself and planty of time. So she waited for Alison to get dressed and leave the bathroom. Mona just got out of her hidding place when she was sure it was safe.

   When she finally got to her room and locked the door, it felt like heaven already. She got rid of her skirt and panties and laid on her bed, both legs arched. She instinctively closed her eyes and gasped out of anticipation and relief when she reached her still soaking wet slit.

   Mona wasn’t sure of what to do. It was the first time she was ever masturbating. She wasn’t nervous, though. She reached for her phone with her left hand and hit play on the video she had recorded of Alison, biting hard on her bottom lip when the image of the blonde popped on the small screen. She still couldn’t believe what she had done or what was in her hands at the moment. It was an Alison that no one would ever see. An Alison that was just hers. Mona was so proud of herself because of that wicked idea!

   She tried to copy Alison’s first moves using two fingers to rub her own clit. It started working immediately and Mona focused on the blonde’s features; the wrinkle that was on the center of her forehead, the way the air was escaping from her slightly perted lips, it was all beyond sexy. It was human. A human Alison, a beautiful Alison, and an Alison that Mona would never see again.

   Mona’s body spasmed along with Alison’s on the screen and the brunette was coming with a whiny moan before the video was over.

–

   Mona woke up later that night from her very first wet dream. She had dreamed about Alison’s soft voice. _Come on… God, please, come on_. She would kill to know who was the lucky one that Alison had been thinking of while she was touching herself. Mona knew that the blonde let every boy in that school with a boner but, somehow, she also knew that none of the brainless boys of Rosewood High deserved to be in Alison’s naughty thoughts.

   The brunette had her possible answer the next morning, between second and third periods. Alison walked past her, as always, and went over to Emily, who was facing her locker. The blonde cheerfully said hi to the taller girl and gave her a long kiss on the cheek, later on grabbing her hand so they could walk each other to their next classes.

   Something felt weird in Mona’s stomach. It wasn’t jealousy this time. It was something more like… empathy? Yes. Mona didn’t know why, but she felt good after seeing Ali being nice to someone. It was almost as if she was proud of the girl, almost as if she felt _entitled_ to be proud of her, as if Mona knew Alison deeply.

   Well, after last night Mona couldn’t exactly blame herself for thinking such thing. Alison had, indirectly, helped her on the easing up task twice the day before and thanks to it, now Mona felt kind of confident, maybe more confident than she had ever felt in her whole life.

   When school was done for the day, Mona came back to the empty bathroom and spent a long while looking at her reflection in the large mirror; she undid her usual braids and combed her long and black straight hair to perfection. She felt pretty inside her pink and delicate flannel blouse. She took the Maybelline beige lipkstick she had stollen from her mother’s purse earlier that morning and applied some slowly on her bottom lip first, then she pursed them together. It smelled good, like fresh mornings, just like that one had been.

   _I have nice lips_ , Mona thought after taking off her thin glasses and putting them back into the case – she didn’t see much worse without them anyway.Then she sat on the long wodden bench near the sinks. She pulled her phone from the side pocket of her backpack and her thumb hoovered over the thumbnail of the video she had recorded of Alison, the thing that started making her feel so in place all of a sudden.

   She hit play on it for the third time, but just kept staring at the image of the blonde, her mind in total silence, the rest of her body motionless. She ran her thumb along Alison’s body on the screen and waited for the thirty seconds to be over. Once they were, Mona got up and started heading to the door, but someone bumped into her, making her phone fall to the floor screen up.

\- Hey, watch it! – Alison’s harsh voice shouted. Mona froze. _What are the odds?_ – What are you looking at, Vanderwaal? Move!

   Mona didn’t move, just grabbed the straps of her backpack firmly. All that confidence seemed to have vanished. Alison snorted and crouched down to pick up the other girl’s phone, but then she froze as well, with the gadget yet in hand. Mona had forgotten to push the lock button, and her heart sank inside her chest again, but this time with pure fear.

   Alison’s face paled completely.

\- Where did you get this? – her fingers trembled around the brunette’s phone. Her voice was low now. Mona parted her lips to answer but no words came out of her mouth. – Answer me, damn it, who sent this to you?

   Mona just stared at her shoes, feeling incapable of speaking up and wishing she could disappear.

\- Have I not made myself clear? – Alison grabbed Mona’s right wrist roughly, speaking through gritted teeth – Who was the fucker that sent this to you?

   Alison’s skin smelled like vanilla and Mona wished she could just stand there and inhale the numbing scent.

\- No one sent it to me – Mona began in a faltering voice. – I was in the bathroom yesterday and I… I heard what you were doing.

   Alison let go of Mona’s wrist and stepped back a little, seeming confused and a tiny bit nauseous.

\- Did anyone else see it? – her voice was still low.

\- No.

   Neither of them said a thing for the next couple of seconds.

\- You were gonna leak this, weren’t you?

   Mona looked into the blonde’s eyes for the first time.

\- What?

\- Don’t you play dumb with me – Alison shot back, rage filling her sky blue eyes again. – I know you hate my guts and I could not care less. But it would simply be the end of me if something like this got out there.

\- I wasn’t trying to… - Mona began again, weakly. She'd heard of revenge porn but that was _way_ out of line. The possibility of doing something so low didn’t even cross her mind, not even for a split second.

\- Well, you know what? – the girl interrupted, throwing Mona’s phone back to her – Have fun thinking of something else to try and take me down. I’m not moving until you delete this crap.

   Mona arched a brow to herself, feeling a bit of that confidence from before rushing back into her. Maybe she was too much of a soft hearted to destroy Alison's queen bee reputation with just a few clicks, but she _could_ play retaliation for a while.

\- I may have been naïve before, but you just gave me the idea, so thanks – she gave Alison the best ironic smile she could curve her lips into. – I’m not saving your ass for free. You will have to do something for me, too.

   Alison folded her arms and showed the brunette that she was way better than her regarding ironic smiles.

\- Excuse me?

\- Yes – Mona didn’t give in. – I want you to leave me alone. As in, stop picking on me. For good. Or else every horny lacrosse player in this school might receive an anonymous email containing this little obscenity here. My friend Lucas knows the basics on how to hack and he’s teaching me a thing or two. I very much doubt that you know him by his first name, though, since all through middle school his name was Hermie to you. Anyway, you'll soon be a child porn star and your pretty little friends will not look up to you anymore.

   For a second, Alison looked impressed, practically frightened, but then she took a step towards Mona.

\- This whole rebellion thing is cute, but I am not bargaining with you, Vanderwaal. I’m telling you what to do. You will delete this or I’ll make sure your life turns into a living hell.

   For some reason, the blonde didn’t seem so threatening now. She spoke firmly, yet calmly. But, if she in fact wanted the video to be deleted so desperately, why didn’t she just do it herself already? Taking the small cell phone away from Mona’s tiny hands would be a piece of cake for her.

   Thinking about that and about a few other questions regarding the blonde’s acts, Mona smiled to herself.

\- I see it now.

\- What do you see? – Alison shot back irritably, as if she was ready to call Mona a freak.

\- _You_ must live a hell.

   The blonde’s eyebrows were almost knit together in confusion now.

\- What is your fucking point?

- My point is that this is why you’re such a bitch all the time – Mona quickly eyed her phone. – You like someone, don’t you? And for some reason this person is not with you and you have all these feelings inside you that aren’t reciprocated.

   Alison looked down and laughed slightly, as if she was trying to contain her rage.

\- You are so crossing the line, Vanderwaal.

\- No, it makes perfect sense! – Mona smiled as if she was for the first time putting two and two together – I mean, this is why most people masturbate, right? To ease up the burden. The burden of wanting who doesn’t want you. It does hurt, doesn’t it? I know. And it must hurt even more knowing that, whoever this person is, they’re too good for Alison DiLaurentis.

   Mona savored the venom taste those words had. It seemed to finally hit Ali.

\- I’m tired of your fucking ramble – she said, grabbing Mona’s wrist once again and putting the girl’s arm behind her back this time, causing her to drop her phone. The weight of Alison’s tears was already in her voice. – You don’t know me.

\- I do know you – Mona was so involved in trying to find Alison’s weak spot that she didn’t even feel the girl’s hand roughly around her wrist. – And when I said that this person must be too good for you, I meant it. They must disgust your way of being, the way you treat people. And you’re a coward. You’re a fucking coward because you’re not willing to change for them, are you? You’re just expecting they’ll come around and take you just the way you are now. Well, guess what, queen bee? They won’t.

\- Don’t push me, Vanderwaal – was the only thing Alison muttered in response, through gritted teeth, applying more force to her grip on Mona’s wrist, which finally made the brunette wince a little.

\- You wanna hit me? Do it.

\- Don’t push me! – Alison yelled.

\- Hit me! – Mona shot back in the same voice tone. Her stomach was actually aching with anticipation. She could feel it coming, Alison’s palm clashing against her face and she just wanted to get it over with. – It will only prove that I’m right and that this person doesn’t deserve you.

   Mona thought she had gotten what she wanted when Alison let go of her wrist for the second time but, instead of walking away or slapping the girl in front of her, the blonde cupped her neck with both hands and made their lips forcefully colide. Mona’s breath got caught up in her throat and she could’ve sworn her heart stopped for a couple of seconds. She backed away from Alison violenly, before letting herself close her eyes.

   The expression that Mona came to find on Alison’s face frightened her as nothing had ever done before. The blonde’s eyes were flooded with tears, which was making them seem even more blue. Her vulnerability was evident and it was like someone completely unknown to Mona was standing right in front of her, as in a serious case of split personality.

   Alison tried to reach for Mona’s lips once again but the brunette stopped her without saying a word. She was still overwhelmed by it all, in an agonizing way. _Who was that girl?_

\- Please, don’t run. – Alison whispered as Mona stepped further away, and the shorter girl felt her heart clenching. That voice was so soft and… _human_ , just like the one Mona had heard coming from Alison the day before.

   Mona just stood there, then, in disbelief, trying to figure out what was wrong with that girl and using the sink counter as a support so she wouldn’t fall down. She felt her own lips trembling and an urge to cry as well. If that whole thing was just a catch, it was way past mean now. It was evil.

\- Come on, don’t look at me like I’m a ghost – Alison got a little closer.

\- Why? – the warm tears were bluring Mona’s vision.

\- I needed you to listen to me. – Alison reached for Mona’s fingers with her own – And I see the way you look at me. I know you like me, in spite of all the circumstances.

\- Who in this damn school is not enchanted by you? – Mona let her fingers relax on Alison’s for a second. It felt really good. – You put a spell on literally everyone.

   Alison looked down and showed her perfectly white upper teeth in a sweet smile, and Mona could feel the heat that emanated from it. She could also feel her heart melting slowly. She didn’t even remember anymore why she started fighting with the blonde moments earlier. Her phone, that laid on the floor still, was long forgotten as well.

\- That’s not the point, though. – Mona softened her voice and finally moved her fingers away from Alison’s – The point is why are you like this? So rude to some people and so nice to other? Sometimes I feel like you’re not even real, like you’re a… ghost. I’m with that feeling right now.

   Alison took long to respond. It actually seemed as if the person in front of Mona was in fact Alison's good twin, however, the shorter girl gave herself permission to appreciate the moment for as long as it was there, because she knew it would never repeat itself.

\- It’s complicated. So that I don’t have an answer to that right now. The only thing I can reply you with is… you were right. – the blonde looked up at Mona, and her eyes started getting watery once more – Everything you said was so accurate. It was like you were reading my mind. She will never accept me for who I am.

\- Emily?

   Alison smiled again, as if she didn’t mind at all answering that particular question.

\- Yes.

   Mona breathed out slowly. She was willing to help the blonde, in fact, she felt like she should, more than anything.

\- Can I just say? I think that this girl that you’re afraid Emily is not going to accept is not who you really are. This is who you really are, right here. – Mona stroked Alison’s hair – The real you is an amazing girl and she’s caged, I’ve always known that, I don’t know why. You should let her out.

   Alison seemed genuinely speechless.

\- I don’t think I know how to let her out.

\- It’s gonna take some time – Mona nodded –, but you will learn how to.

\- Yeah, but in the meantime, like you said, I have all these feelings that I can’t show the world and it’s frustrating.

\- Why do you think you can’t show them to the world? – Mona sounded incredibly pacient, as if she was Alison’s personal shrink.

\- Did I ever mention that I find you really strong? – the taller girl shook her head and smiled to herself – Yeah, of course not. But I do. Emily is too, very much. You guys don’t put a face every time you go out. I do. I’m just like my mother. I live under appearences. I just… can’t do it. Not right now.

   Alison lowered her head and the golden locks of her hair hid her face for a brief moment. Mona’s blood turned icy inside her veins; for a second she thought the girl meant “I can’t do this with you and I have to go”. Just when she relaxed, seeing that Alison wasn’t going anywhere, was when she truly realized how much she didn’t want Alison to go.

\- It’s okay. – Mona lifted Alison’s face up to her – I won’t force you to talk about that anymore.

   The blonde smiled again and took half a step towards Mona, resting her left palm on the right side of the shorter girl’s waist, whose breathing became ragged all of a sudden. It was as if waves of pure electricity were traveling up and down the brunette’s spine. So warm…!

\- You and Emily are so much alike, you know? – Alison’s eyes were pinned on Mona’s. There was a glimpse of nostalgia in them. The girl seemed to be thinking about her sweetheart. – She sees good in everybody and she believes everything will be okay in the end, no matter what, as if life was a fairy tale. You do too, right? Otherwise you wouldn’t still be here. You’re both just _so_ sweet. I’ve told Emily many times that I’m proud of the way she is, that I don’t want her to change, not for her family, not for me, or for her swimming coach. For anyone. And now I’m telling you this. And I mean it. Don’t ever change, Mona. In the end of the day is people like you that the majority of the population wants to find waiting for them at home after a tough day at work. I know I made you believe that that's not the true about three thousand times. I just… I’m sorry. I know that this is far from being enough but…

\- It is enough. – Mona cut her off, sliding the back of four fingers along Alison’s left cheek. Her vision was starting to get blurry because of the tears again. She didn’t want to bother thinking about the past, if she did, it would still hurt, but the brunette thought it was actually worth it going through all that just to hear that simple apology. – God, it is way more than I could ever expect from you. But we don’t have to talk about that either. I’m just glad you’re here now, showing me this other side of you, even if it’s a once in a lifetime type of thing, I don’t care.

   Alison’s lips slowly approached Mona’s neck and the blonde’s breath tickled the other girl’s earlobe. Mona closed her eyes and inhaled the vanilla scent, the most sweet fragrancy she had ever smelled.

\- I can show you way more if you want me to.

   Mona didn’t bother thinking about the circumstances either. At the moment, she didn’t care if it was the most improbable thing that had ever happened to her or would ever happen to her. She was almost in a literal trance. She was only able to slide Alison’s purse to the floor and enlace her shoulders. The taller girl did the same with Mona’s backpack and they fell into a steamy embrace. Alison’s hands ran slowly across Mona’s back.

\- Is that a yes? – she asked in a more pretencious voice tone.

\- As if someone could say no to Ali D. – Mona muttered, breathing heavily now.

   Alison smiled behind the other girl and then started to trail chaste pecks along her neck. Mona immediately let out a soft moan and held the blonde’s waist with two hands.

\- I think we should go to a safer space – Alison backed away from Mona a little and pointed to the line of cubicles in front of them. Mona nodded and let herself be guided by the blonde.

   Once they locked themselves up and let their belongings outside the door, Alison willingly glued her back to the narrow wall, the vanilla scent of her skin filling the air around the small area. Mona ran her fingers along the blonde’s perfectly flat stomach, under her blouse.

\- May I? – she gazed to the bottom of the delicate piece of clothing.

   Alison seemed amused by how naïve the girl looked.

\- Yes, you may – she lifted her arms so Mona could take her top off. A white lacy bra was revealed. Mona bit her lip, noticing she was starting to salivate again.

\- You’re so pretty – she desperately felt like kissing the blonde’s belly button, so that she didn’t even care about how silly the compliment must have sounded.

   Alison ran an index finger along Mona’s jawline and laughed. She didn’t seem nervous at all, as if taking her clothes off in front of the girl, that was practically a stranger to her, wasn’t really a big deal.

\- You’re pretty.

   Mona broke eye contact for a second. Alison’s blue eyes were pinned on her darker ones now and the blonde’s words sounded casually truthful, and they did something to the area in between Mona’s legs. No one had ever called her pretty except for her mom, Lucas, indirectly, and some teachers.

\- Can I ask you a silly question?

   Alison nodded, a sweet smile was still curving her lips.

\- Do you think I’m a lesbian?

   The girl backed away from the wall a little, still seeming to find it all too cute.

\- Well, let’s put it to the test, shall we? – she unclasped her own bra and tossed it to the floor in a quick motion, as if she was doing the most natural thing – Do you like what you see?

   Mona’s eyes widened a bit and she licked her lips. Alison’s breasts were just the way Mona thought they would be, perfect; full for her age and her tiny beige nipples seemed naturally stiff.

\- Yes, very much – Mona replied, almost voiceless.

   Alison gave the shorter girl a catlike smile.

\- Do you feel like touching them?

   Mona stepped closer to the blonde. Her heart was pounding hard against her chest and she could feel her pulsing clit craving for contact at every breath she took.

\- I feel like doing this – she reached for Alison’s left nipple and started leaving soft pecks at the spot.

\- Great choice – Alison’s fingers stroked Mona’s hair slowly and the brunette raised her gaze to her.

\- Am I doing it right?

\- Yeah, just… – Alison tried to keep Mona’s head in place – lick it. Don’t be ashamed, just let me feel your tongue.

   _I’m not ashamed_ , she wanted to say. Instead, she just did what Alison told her to, and at every time that her tongue slid over the skin of the girl’s breast, Mona felt more and more comfortable with the idea of it all. Her appetite was growing by the second and she started to suck on the tiny nipple. She was so hungry for it now that she didn’t even remember to do the switch. Alison groaned.

\- Yes, put it between your teeth, that’s it. Tease it.

   Mona felt the hair on the back of her neck raising as she flicked the blonde’s nipple with the tip of her tongue. That voice was the epitome of sexiness. Alison _knew_ how to pronounce those words in the right way, as if she had done it many other times.

\- Are you thinking of Emily right now?

   The idea of Alison visualizing another girl while Mona was working on her didn’t really bother the shorter girl. In fact, she didn’t mind it at all. Actually, her thoughts were getting a little dirtier. She thought it was hot, honestly. It was like being in a love triangle.

\- Sort of. – Alison opened her eyes, seeming a bit flustered – The two of you are kind of mixed up in my head right now.

   Mona bit her bottom lip, grinning. It _was_ incredibly hot.

\- Would it be outrageous of me to ask for a kiss?

\- Not really – Alison tangled up their fingers. The same soft smile of amusement slightly curved her lips again.

   Mona let go of the blonde’s hands and caressed the sides of her breasts as they reached for each other’s lips. Alison’s tongue was warm and energic, almost invasive, as if it desperately wanted to conquer territory. It was overwhelming. Mona had trouble keeping up with it and moaned into the wet kiss. Although it was her first, the shorter girl wanted Alison to know that would not ever be anyone on Earth that tasted better than she did.

   They laughed as their lips parted. Alison’s cheeks were bright red and they held each other until their breathing came back to normal.

\- You smell so good – Mona twirled a lock of Alison’s hair around her index finger. She didn’t want to miss any possible opportunity of saying something nice, it might be her only chance, ever.

\- Do I? – the blonde was clearly being modest. Mona had been right moments before. It was her true self. No masks.

\- Yeah. – Mona closed her eyes, finally taking the time to appreciate the glimpse of the for sure fancy perfume that emanated from the girl’s neck. – And your voice is so mellow. I wish you could whisper things at my ear all the time.

   She knew she was being extremely pathetic but Alison simply chuckled.

\- Why, thank you. – she began scratching Mona’s back slowly. She said it as if she heard such compliments all the time (Mona didn’t doubt at all that she did), like she was an actress signing a fan’s notepad. And the question was why was Alison settling for Mona when she could have just any other youngster she could wish for (except for Emily, because of complicated reasons)? – So I guess you have your answer now, don’t you?

   Mona pushed her insecurities away and pressed Alison’s half-naked body more firmly against her.

\- Yeah, and it feels great to be a lesbian.

   Alison leaned back her head and giggled this time, and the sound of that particular laugh made Mona remember she felt pretty messy down there already. Actually, she could precisely feel the beads of her own wetness dripping onto her panties. It almost seemed as if she was peeing, but she knew it couldn’t be it, of course not.

\- Can _I_ ask you a silly question now? – Alison still hadn’t let go of her.

\- Absolutely.

\- Why the video?

   Mona looked the girl in the eye and arched a brow, half grinning.

\- Isn’t that quite obvious?

   Alison’s lips got closer to her right ear.

\- Yes, but I wanna hear you say it.

   With that, she was practically saying “talk dirty to me” and Mona bit hard on her bottom lip again.

\- I heard you yesterday and… and it drove me crazy.

\- How crazy? – Alison whispered, in a challenging voice. She wanted to bring Mona to the edge.

\- I watched the video twice at home and in each time I came within thirty seconds. That’s how crazy you drive me.

\- Ah, God, look at you. Who would say you were such a nasty girl? – she dragged her fingernails along Mona’s covered back once again, causing the brunette to let out a pleading moan – Do you wanna try it again?

\- I thought you would never ask me that.

   Alison shook her head slightly, holding Mona’s chin up with two fingers.

\- If you want it, _you_ ask for it, silly. Gosh, it’s so sexy when they ask you.

   One more indication that Alison have had sex before, maybe plenty of times. And why did that surprise Mona so much anyway?

\- Touch me. – Mona breathed out – Please, Ali, I need you to touch me.

   Mona savoured saying Alison’s nickname. The blonde sensually dragged her upper front teeth over her own bottom lip and got close enough of Mona’s earlobe to lick it, but she didn’t.

\- You know, Mon, touching is good. But why don’t you put your geeky soul to the corner just for now? Say the F word. It’s _so_ liberating!

   Mona unconsciously closed her eyes at such closeness. _Liberating_. It certainly felt like that when she was with Ali. In fact, being with Ali was almost like defying the laws of physics.

\- Fuck me. – the shorter girl pronounced it energetically, with no shame at all – God, please, fuck me.

   The blonde smirked immediately and her fingers started unclasping Mona’s jeans – the shorter girl decided to wear them more often from now on because that simply was what the majority of girls had wrapped around their legs every day.

\- Sit – Alison softly ordered, pointing to the toilet, once Mona’s legs were free.

   The brunette obeyed without thinking and leaned her back against the wall, in the very same position Ali had been the day before. She saw the grin of satisfaction that curved the other girl’s lips when she kneeled down and caressed the center of her panties. Its fabric didn’t hold the wetness anymore.

\- I wonder if you get wet like this whenever you see me at school – Alison slid the delicate piece to the floor.

\- Close enough – Mona whispered proudly, licking her lips and sliding a hand along her own thigh in order to get rid of all the sweating on her palm. A very small part of her brain was still worrying that Ali might change back to her showroom self and start saying it all was extremely disgusting. Ali, however, began trailing kisses along Mona’s right inner thigh, and the brunette moaned.

\- Just don’t scream, okay? – Ali asked her before her lips reached Mona’s entrance.

   _Don’t scream. Really?_ Mona shut her eyes and a groan inevitably escaped from her throat when she felt the tip of Ali’s smart tongue flicking her clit. The girl definitely knew how to do it, and that was when it really hit Mona. Alison DiLaurentis, an actual lesbian? It wasn’t hard to picture it, though. Alison was the kind of girl that could pull anything off.

   Mona placed her right hand on top of Alison’s left one, that was rested on the shorter girl’s thigh. Mona felt the golden ring surrounding the blonde’s ring finger, then her perfectly manicured nails – _so genuinely feminine_. To her surprise, Alison flipped her own hand over and held Mona’s fingers tightly in her palm. Mona felt warm inside and for a moment she was able to only focus on her heart, that was beating really fast, but out of something else other than just excitement. She didn’t know what it was, but she was sure that it was what made her entire body collapse and, before she could address the feeling, she was coming with a louder moan.

   Alison bit on her bottom lip.

\- Wow. I didn’t count, but it took you less than a minute, for sure. – she fit herself in between Mona’s legs and smiled – That’s impressive but we have to find a way to make it last longer for you. What’s the fun if it doesn’t?

   Mona smiled as well, feeling her body gradually relax. The vision of Alison’s literally perfect figure right in front of her was extremely surreal and the shorter girl couldn’t help thinking she would do anything to feel the blonde’s body pressed against her own in a bed.

\- I can’t make it last, not with you. – Mona serenely said, as if Alison was just one of her many sexual partners. – But, hey, you can get me ready for second round, or how many rounds you want, a lot faster than you might think. – she concluded putting Alison’s right nipple between her own index and middle fingers for a second. Mona could literally just stay there still and observe the girl for hours. Every inch of her was fascinating.

   Alison smirked and licked her upper front teeth.

\- Is that so? – she began sliding four fingers of her right hand back and forth along the shorter girl’s entrance. Mona’s body shuttered with the shock instinctively.

\- See? It’s happening again already. – Mona tried to smile through her ragged breathing.

   Alison chuckled and, in a very subtle move, fit her middle finger inside the other girl’s pussy. Mona gasped.

\- How does it feel? – the blonde muttered in a deep voice tone, as if she wanted to hear Mona speak out certain words. – Good?

\- Yeah. Ah, God, Ali, it feels amazing. – Mona’s blood temperature got even higher inside her veins. Pronouncing the girl’s nickname out loud gave a tremendous feeling of intimacy to it all. It made her feel like Alison had always been hers.

   A few more slow strokes and Mona began letting out eager little moans.

\- Touch my clit – she pleaded in another gasp. She could precisely feel it pulsing, desperate for the contact of those wise fingers.

\- Not quite yet, sweetheart. – Alison kept her composure, but that last word alone almost made Mona quit holding herself up.

\- Please, Ali. – she whined – I’m so there.

   Mona tried to get her own right hand to reach her clit, but Alison stopped her by softly holding her wrist in place.

\- What did I tell you about making it last, huh? – Alison gave her a quick kiss, which took the shorter girl by surprise – And I don’t want you to get there, I want you to get beyond there.

   Mona frowned, still feeling Alison’s middle finger moving in and out of her, nice and slow.

\- What do you mean?

\- I want to get something out of you, something you didn’t give me yet. And for that to happen you need to be pacient. Will you?

   Mona nodded.

\- I will. – she put both hands behind Alison’s neck – I’d do simply anything for you.

   They kissed once again and this time, fortunately, their tongues met.

\- I know – the blonde said as their lips parted. There was a grin that Mona would classify as naughty curving Alison’s lips and she finally fit a second finger inside the other girl, thrusting them more energetically now.

   Mona gasped, half with satisfaction, half with an agonizing type of anticipation. It was practically getting into a stage of pain.

\- The clit, Ali, please. – she breathed out – I can’t take it anymore.

\- Yes, you can. – Alison kissed the right side of the other girl’s face as if she was trying to calm her down – All you have to do is relax.

   Alison’s warm breath felt steamy and cozy on Mona’s ear and the brunette let that voice take over herself, melting every other thought that might be occupating space inside her head. She did relax. She closed her eyes and bucked her hips as Ali’s thumb pressed her clit and started circling it in steady moves. It was an immeasurable sense of relief. A sharp scream came the easiest way possible out of Mona as the orgasm finally hit her, and it was several times more intense than the first one. She didn’t know why, but she felt like crying. It hurt this time, it felt like something was burning inside her. It was masochism after all, because it was a grown up feeling that maybe her fifteen year old body was not ready to experience yet, but she _loved_ it anyway.

\- There you go. – Alison whispered, smoothing the brunette’s pussy – God, I knew I could get you to do this.

\- Do what? – Mona questioned weakly, after breathing heavily a couple of times.

\- You didn’t feel it?

   _Oh yeah_ , she mentalized, _I felt it big time_ , she just didn’t have the inner strenght to verbalize it.

\- What?

   Ali chuckled as if she didn’t believe it.

\- You squirted, you little geek.

   Mona took a moment to absorb the information, but of course she spent half of it just smiling internally because of the _little geek_ part. It didn’t sound offensive at all. It sounded caring and every other possible synonym of it.

\- And what does it mean? – Mona had heard the term _squirt_ linked to sexual stuff once, in a documentary about how women over fifty can still have an active sex life.

\- It means… - the blonde slid two fingers along the girl’s labia – that I really do drive you crazy. And I very much appreciate that.

–

\- Can I ask you something else? – Mona kept staring at the narrow wall in front of her. She was seated cross-legged on the toilet, but fully dressed now. Alison was staring at the same wall on the floor, at Mona’s left side, holding her legs close to her chest. She nodded.

   They felt like staying there a little bit longer. Mona certainly wanted it more than anything. She wanted to keep her Ali close to her for as long as possible before going back to the real world.

\- How many times have you done this? With girls, I mean.

   Alison turned her head to the shorter girl. She had a peaceful expression on her face.

\- Quite a few.

   Not surprising at all. Especially not after her last smart move on Mona.

\- And with boys? – the brunette felt like she had to ask it. She thought Ali was just too perfect to not swing both ways, but the girl surprised her this time by shaking her head.

\- Never done it with boys. And I don’t think I’ll ever want to.

   For the following seconds Mona didn’t know what to say. It would just be rude to ask why.

\- They say it hurts.

   Alison laughed slightly. Mona’s lack of experience truly seemed to keep amusing her.

\- That’s not really the point. The point is that the majority of boys is dumb. It’s fun to play with them, though, and see just how far away they can take it.

   Mona smiled. It definitely sounded like Alison.

\- It’s different with girls. – the blonde continued – To cut a long story short, we’re smarter. All of us. We know each other and we know what do to with each other. Nothing can compete with that, especially not that opposites attract bullshit.

   Mona sighed, in awe. She would never get tired of hearing Alison’s sweet voice telling her stuff. She felt special. She wanted Alison to tell her all.

\- Did you know what to do on your first time? – she asked carefully.

   The girl turned to her and smirked.

\- Who does?

\- How was it? – Mona insisted, seconds later.

   Alison leaned her head a little to her right side, resting it on the edge of the toilet, and sighed as well. Mona hesitated, but began stroking the blonde’s hair with the tip of her left fingers, that trembled with anticipation. Alison’s hair smelled like citric shampoo and combing cream. It was like torture to Mona, but she would not dare getting out of there until Alison told her it was time to go.

\- It was… unusual.

   It seemed Alison wouldn’t say anymore, yet there was certainly more to it and Mona wouldn’t give in until the girl said that she was actually crossing the line. The petting on Alison’s scalp gained a proper amount of intimacy and Mona felt it was right to continue with the interrogation.

\- How come?

\- I have this friend, Cece Drake. She's twenty-two and goes to UPenn. I met her last year. She’s, like, the most amazing kickass fucking queer of all time. I lied about my age when we first met and she sneaked me into one of the frat parties. Let’s just say that there was some girls there that really liked me.

\- Cece too?

\- Well, we bonded right off the bat, yes, but I would never do anything like that with her. She’s more like the big sister I never had. She’s really awesome. The only thing she did when she found out I was fourteen when I hooked up with her twenty year old classmate was laugh and say “mama’s proud”.

   Alison laughed along with Mona and the shorter girl couldn’t help picturing the blonde’s first time. Two sweaty slim girls with long hair in a bed, surrounded by red cups and hastily kissing each other. It was surreally hot, for sure, just like the Alison Mona was staring at.

\- And now every time I wanna blow off some steam I call Cece and ask her what’s new in the grown up world. – the girl stated – There’s always something new.

   Mona remained silent for a while. She didn’t know what to say after that or even if she should say something. She and Ali seemed to have come from two different planets. Heck, galaxies. It was still all a huge mistery to her. Why did that happen? Why her?

   Alison eyed Mona long and kindly and it was as if she was reading the brunette’s mind. Her eyes had never looked so blue before. It was serene ocean blue, the most beautiful color Mona had ever seen.

\- I try to find something to love in everyone of them, you know? Even if it’s a small thing.

\- And do you?

   Alison reached for Mona’s left fingers and held them loosely in her right palm.

\- Until now, I’ve never failed.

   That being said, the blonde guided Mona out of the cubicle. A wave of fresh air and relief hit the shorter girl when she noticed the bathroom was still silent and empty and their belongings were yet untouched on the floor. It felt like an eternity since they had locked themselves up there.

   Alison walked slowly to the sink counter and crouched down to pick up Mona’s phone. She left it on the marble top and took a mulberry colored lipstick out of her purse. She applied it quickly and precisely over her lips while staring at her own reflection in the large mirror. Mona unconsciously walked over to her, also very slowly.

\- I tasted lipstick on you earlier. – Alison stated casually, gazing at the other girl with the little tube yet in hand – Do you wanna try this one?

   Mona nodded. From Alison’s lips to hers? Oh, but of course!

   The blonde stepped closer to her. Her full and now painted with a seductive burgundy tone lips were in evidence and she parted them, showing Mona what she should do with her own. The shorter girl obeyed and Alison carefully applied the lipstick on her, holding her chin up once or twice along the process. At the end, Alison pursed her own lips and Mona shadowed the movement.

\- Look at yourself – Alison softly demanded, standing behind Mona. She was loosely holding the shorter girl now and her chin was resting on top of Mona’s head.

   Mona didn’t focus on her face immediately, only on Alison’s arms wrapped comfortably around her waist and tears threatened to fill her eyes. It felt so good! She tried telling Alison that by caressing the girl’s forearms. Alison would probably get that Mona didn’t want to be let go of, right?

\- If you had only one wish – Alison met Mona’s eyes through the mirror –, what would you wish for?

\- To be… - Mona paused and bit the tip of her tongue. _With_. – like you.

   The air escaped from Alison’s nose when she laughed and it briefly tickled Mona’s neck.

\- You’re gonna grow up to be an authentically gorgeous woman one day. I can see it. You won’t need to be like me.

   Mona took a couple of seconds to absorb the words.

\- And popular? – It was only when those were out that she realized that she deeply _didn’t care_.

   Alison smiled to Mona’s face this time.

\- Yes, and popular.

   The warmness of that particular smile made Mona’s heart skip a few beats. The blonde’s perfect upper teeth were glowing as well as her eyes, that seemed to be carefully observing every inch of Mona’s face. It was almost as if Ali was looking after her, and Mona had to break eye contact, because she _was_ masochist, but everything had a limit.

\- May I please keep the video? – she quickly eyed her phone. She would perfectly understand if Ali said no, and she would respect that decision – As a souvenir?

   The smile on the blonde’s face hadn’t faded away yet.

\- Yes, you may.

   Mona gave her a shaky little smile in response trying not to look too happy, which was quite hard.

\- I will never show it to anyone, you know? Ever. I promise.

\- I know. – Alison nodded slightly – As I know that you will never tell anyone about this either.

   Mona nervously held her breath, thinking that such statement would probably be followed by a DiLaurentis type of threat. She waited. The mean words didn’t come.

\- Even if I tried to, Ali – Mona began, more relaxed –, who on Earth would believe me? Seriously? At best, people would laugh at me until the end of my high school journey. Even Lucas would tell me to go to a doctor and ask for some Ritalin.

\- Don’t you prefer like that? – Alison wrinkled her nose in an overly cute way that only she knew how to do. Every time Mona had watched her do so, it was before saying something sweet to Emily and give her a kiss in the cheek. – Something that you will go to your grave knowing it happened and so will I? No one else needs to know because it’s special. Because it’s our little secret.

   After concluding, the blonde pressed her second to none soft lips onto the right side of Mona’s face. The shorter girl closed her eyes. It hurt because she knew it would be the last one. But, oh, it hurt _so_ good.

   When Ali moved her lips away, it felt to Mona like those days when she was little and her mom would suddenly take the covers off her on bed, telling her that it was time to wake up and go to school. _Don’t, please_ , the little girl would always pout. _Don’t, please_ , the fifteen year old Mona was about to whisper to Ali, but she knew it would be useless.

   Mona didn’t really experience the true feeling of loneliness until she heard the sound of Ali’s heels stepping slowly away. Being outside the doorway already, Ali gave Mona a thin smile that could be interpreted in many ways – and then she was gone.

   Of course it could all have meant nothing to Alison, of course it all could just have been a way of shutting Mona off about the video, it was the most logical option. But, on the other hand, it could have been real. Everything Ali confessed to Mona about Emily, about appearences, about her constant need of having people around her that liked her – well, she didn’t exactly say that, but it was implicit –, everything sounded so genuine! So it could very much have been Ali blowing off the steam of being Alison DiLaurentis.

   Mona touched ever so slightly the lipstick mark that Ali had left on her cheek. She didn’t care anymore. Every inch of her needed to go through life betting on the latter option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A particular scene of Glee (the one where Karofsky kisses Kurt in the locker room) inspired me to write this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter to this just for the fun of it :)

   A plastic tray got side by side with Mona’s on the food counter of the school cafeteria. The brunette girl was currently the first in line but, before grabbing the spoon of the mashed pumpkin container, her right eye caught sight of a delicate left hand, whose wrist was decorated with a silver Dior bracelet. Only one girl was able to pull such simple adornment off so perfectly. Mona’s brain was already making her _feel_ the slight vanilla scent – that previously she had discovered it was Chanel nº 5 – going through her nostrils _before_ she could actually smell it.

\- Will you move your ass a little faster? – Alison’s voice sounded, insensitive as always and a bit too loud – I don’t have all day, you know?

\- Sorry – Mona mumbled, flustered, and took a step aside.

   Alison practically snatched the spoon from Mona’s hand but her fingers lingered on the shorter girl’s ones for a much longer moment than the considered necessary to do so. It was sick to even think about such possibility, but it seemed deliberate. Well, Alison _had_ gotten her to get off in a bathroom cubicle a week ago, right? So it wasn’t that sick anyway. But truth be told, it had seemed like a dream to Mona – only a longer, more realistic and wetter one –, because after it, Alison continued acting as if Mona was irrelevant to her. Yes, the bullying had stopped, the blonde had kept her promise regarding not making Mona’s life a living hell anymore - had Alison really promised that? -, but other than that, it was all still the same. At least until that probably deliberate hand touching.

  Mona shifted the weight from one foot to the other. She was still standing there, holding her tray. Alison looked at her, her long and wavy honey blonde hair perfectly fixed to her right side, and smiled; a simple, thin, almost imperceptible smirk and Mona felt as if her veins were on fire. She let out an internal groan. _Fuck_. And that one surreal afternoon came rushing back to her. She had settled for thinking of it as nothing but a dream, but now the reality of it all took place. Alison’s skin scent, its touch, its warmness, its softness, it all had been just for Mona. She remembered her own voice, the scream she had let out along with that second orgasm. God, it had felt just _so_ good! Of course, she had touched herself quite a lot of times after the “dirty business” with Alison, but there was simply _nothing_ Mona could do to herself that would cause her that same burning sensation, that same desperate urge to cry because of how it hurt and how good the hurting felt. _That_ , only Alison had the power to do.

-

    Two forty-six. Mona was at English class with her right leg crossed over her left one. She was literally counting the seconds for the damn clock to announce it was finally three so she could go home and refuge herself behind the locked door of her bedroom. She could precisely feel the wetness clotted between her legs. It was hell on Earth and Alison was seated just a couple of desks away from her. _Sweet Lord, help me_ , Mona thought while her right eye caught sight of Alison writing carefully on her notebook. She had the most beautiful handwriting.

   The bell rang, at last, at three o’clock and all the students started leaving the classroom at the same time, like animals. Alison was the slowest and, in a split second, when Mona wasn’t exactly looking because she was too busy putting her stuff back into her backpack, the blonde slipped a small piece of paper into the brunette’s pencil case.

  **I want you on my doorstep at four**

**-A**

Mona’s heart stopped in excitement for a brief moment. The command had been written with a purple gel pen that had a sweet but synthect smell of grape.

-

    Mona did everything automatically before she stepped foot onto the DiLaurentis’ front yard. She had taken off her glasses once again and had absolutely nothing with her or inside her jeans pockets, no money, no cell phone, not even her keys – her mother kept a spare one under the doormat anyway. She felt free, in a way, and she still wasn’t quite thinking when she rang the doorbell of Alison’s house.

    She wasn’t nervous, per say. In fact, her long hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail and she felt comfortable inside her pink flannel blouse – the same one she had worn a week ago. Everyone had a piece of clothing they considered it was lucky no matter what, right? That turned out to be Mona’s since last week.

  When Alison came to the door after just a few seconds wearing a black and short overall with just a simple white short sleeve t-shirt under it and a sweet smile on her face, Mona finally asked herself what was she doing there.

\- Hello, beautiful. – Alison welcomed her before pulling her delicately by one hand inside the house. Mona turned to the other girl after some time and it finally seemed to hit her. _Beautiful?_ She surpressed the urge of looking around and asking Alison “are you talking to me?”.

\- Why am I here?

   The same expression of amusement that had painted the girl’s face a week ago came back even sweeter. She put her hands inside the pockets of her short overall and raised a brow.

\- Why are you?

\- You left me a note – Mona’s heart started pounding rapidly and her insecurities started to make themselves present in her voice.

\- Which you could very easily have ignored – Alison shot right back, but still overly calm. 

   Mona took a sharp breath and her lips parted but she gave up on her first thought of reply.

\- No, I couldn’t have – she then breathed out, knowing she was herself again. Her old, insecure, drooling over Alison self.

\- And why is that? – the blonde stepped closer. She knew the answer. Of course she knew.

\- Because you’re Alison – she pinned her moony eyes onto Alison’s soft observing ones. She felt desperate to touch her, caress her.

\- And you’re Mona – Alison showed her teeth in a full smile this time and she did the caressing, sliding both hands along the brunette’s part covered arms.

\- You know what I mean. – Mona muttered softly, feeling finally more at ease – Why’d you call me here?

\- I saw the way you looked at me and the way you kept shifting your weight from one foot to the other earlier at school. You were getting _so_ turned on.

   Mona closed her eyes for a second, the words felt velvety inside her ears. It was as if Alison knew her from inside out.

\- Was it really that evident?

   Alison pouted.

\- Oh, sweetie, you’re an amateur yet. – she ran a finger along Mona’s left face line – You let your body language shout it out for you.

   Mona put her hands very subtly on Alison’s hips and pulled the blonde closer to her. How on Earth could a girl be so naturally warm? Mona couldn’t possibly know. What she did know was that if her clit could scream, they both would probably be deaf by now.

\- Well, could you teach me how to shut my body language up?

\- I could, but trust me, it’s so hot when I can feel the need in everyone of your trembling muscles.

   Mona laughed slightly. She could feel her face burning up. Her cheeks were probably bright red and if she wasn’t already leaned against the arm of one of the couches in the living room, she would’ve probably fallen down. How could this girl know just the right thing to say every single time?

\- Pull me out of this need, then.

\- Only if you say the bad words – Alison whispered at the shorter girl’s right ear.

   Mona could feel herself heating up like crazy from the waist down. She pulled the girl’s head closer to her.

\- Make me come. – she whispered at Alison, shameless now – Please, I need you to make me come.

\- How badly do you need it?

\- So badly, Ali. I want it to hurt good just like last time.

   Alison bit Mona’s earlobe.

\- Very clever answer.

   And the blonde guided Mona upstairs to her room, which was immaculate. The shorter girl felt like she was entering a private kingdom. Alison seated herself on the flawlessly made queen-sized bed and kicked her laceless Converse shoes off. She was wearing short white socks with them and seemed really comfortable outside of her popular school girl “need to wear everything it’s trending” constant look.

\- When is your mom coming home? – Mona asked nervously, still standing as Alison laid on her back.

\- Do you want my mother to join us? – the blonde teased.

\- You know what I mean – Mona sat facing Ali, who simply smiled.

\- Come here – she grabbed Mona’s right hand and pulled the girl to her side on the bed – We’ve got plenty of time.

   Mona sighed, allowing with endless satisfaction Alison’s right hand to slide all over her back.

\- I must be napping on my bed right now. Please, say you won’t wake me up.

\- I won’t. – the blonde’s hand started moving vigorously across her back and hips – And I promise we’ll make the most out of this dream.

   Mona’s mind relaxed over that thought. A dream. A parallel reality with an Ali that only Mona would ever see and feel. Alison’s hand reached the shorter girl’s covered ass. Mona bit hard on her bottom lip.

\- I don’t want you to think I’m going to sexually assault you – Alison added –, but I do want you to get really comfortable.

   Mona laughed, allowing their bodies to be pressed slightly against one another.

\- A, I already am feeling really comfortable, and B, I honestly would not care if you decided to sexually assault me.

\- You shouldn’t joke with something like this, you know?

\- I’m not joking. – the shorter girl shook her head. They were sharing the same sweet and steamy air. She touched the corner of Alison’s lower lip with her thumb and felt herself losing the last bit of control that was still inside her. - Give me a kiss. Please.

   The blonde looked for a split second into Mona’s eyes and brushed their lips together, no tongue, though, but it didn’t matter at all. The soft and warm contact made Mona’s interior cry with genuine pleasure. She couldn’t help grabbing Alison’s waist and pulling her even closer. She moaned into the shallow kiss when their covered crotches met. Alison chuckled once their lips parted.

\- You settle for so little.

\- Nothing is little coming from you, believe me. But if I were a guy I would actually look even more desperate. My boner would make both of us very uncomfortable.

   Alison smiled and pressed their lips together one more time, which took Mona by surprise, but she more than gladly leaned in when she felt both of Alison’s hands on her shoulder blades.

\- If you were a guy, you would not be here. – Alison whispered – And I certainly would not ask you to go down on me, which I’m about to.

   Mona backed away a bit. _What?!_ , she wanted to say, and her expression of disbelief seemed to, again, amuse Alison very much. The blonde unclasped the straps of her short overall and slid it down to her knees.

\- Are you serious?

\- No, I’m quite relaxed. – she teased once more in a soft voice tone and tossed her overall to the floor, arching her legs – C’mere, show me what you can do.

   Mona stood on her knees and in front of the girl, absolutely clueless, while her heart was galloping inside her chest. Alison, however, was acting like it was not really a big deal.

\- I can’t do anything regarding… going down on someone.

\- I bet you can do more than you know. Everyone does. Now don’t worry, it’s not gonna bite you.

   Mona gave Alison a half grin and reached for the girl’s panties with her trembling fingers. Alison stretched her legs for a moment so Mona could take them off. The shorter girl did it very carefully, as if she was unwrapping a christmas present, and took Alison’s short socks off as well. She caressed the smooth sole of Alison’s feet first, going up to her shins, knees and thighs, and then, before she knew it, Mona was laid on her stomach, salivating once again.

\- Any helpful tips? – she eyed the blonde, who had a pretty serene expression on her face. She wasn’t wet and if she was in fact aroused, she was doing a really impressive job by not letting the rest of her body show it.

\- People say breathe through your mouth.

\- Why?

\- Because first-timers tend to need a little more getting use to the vaginal scent.

\- Bullcrap. – Mona kissed the very center of Alison’s slit and felt herself wince as if the kiss had been dropped at her own pussy – You smell like roses down here. How is that possible?

   Alison laughed slightly again.

\- That’s the intimate wash.

\- It does smell amazing. – she closed her eyes and felt her clit throbbing inside her panties while she inhaled Alison’s scent – And it’s beautiful. – she took a moment to enjoy the view up close – God, it’s so beautiful.

   And then she dove in and kissed it a couple of times. Her mouth was for sure way wetter than Alison’s pussy, but she didn’t care. It was deliciously numbing. Alison undid Mona’s ponytail in a quick motion and started stroking her hair, which made her wince again, and she felt her own wetness dripping from her slit almost like tiny drops of pee.

\- With that you just got your baby dyke certificate.

\- And I cannot tell you how proud I am of that. – she eyed the girl once again and went back to her pussy.

   Alison wasn’t moaning, just breathing kind of rapidly here and there. It wasn’t hard for Mona to get why. She wasn’t driving Ali crazy. She wasn’t sexy or hot. Alison was with her only because Mona reminded her of Emily in some way, like Ali herself had said a week ago. And as much as she wanted to hear Alison crying her name out with pleasure, Mona didn’t exactly care that she wouldn’t.

\- Stick out your tongue… – Alison muttered, still with her fingers tangled up in Mona’s hair and now pressing the brunette’s head slightly against her pussy.

   Mona had been _dying_ to do so ever since she saw Ali touching herself in that bathroom cubicle. And she did. She fit her tongue half way into Ali’s opening and the blonde let out something closer to a moan. Ali was starting to get wet now and her wetness was merging with Mona’s saliva and it was delicious not being able to tell which was what.

   The shorter girl started going deeper. Ali’s juices were gradually sliding down her throat, drop by drop, and it was intoxicating. She could feel her own wetness actually leaking from her pussy, fast in a way that she never would’ve thought it was possible. She closed her eyes and moaned into the blonde’s cunt.

\- Yes, that’s it. – Alison whispered, still sounding pretty controlled, and spread her legs even wider – Now right up here.

   She used her fingers to hold her labia apart and pointed to her clit with an index finger so it would be easier for Mona to visualize it. Mona immediately quit with the tongue-fucking and went up to where Ali was pointing, but before that she just couldn’t resist kissing the orange polished nail of her finger. Alison’s femininity was one of the things that had always driven Mona insane in the best way possible.

\- Make it pointy, there you go – Alison let out a little gasp of relief.

   With her eyes yet naturally closed, Mona concentrated on imagining what Ali could be feeling at that very moment, what herself probably would be feeling if she was in the blonde’s shoes. Such speculations worked like fuel and made Mona move the tip of her tongue faster over Ali’s clit.

  - You’re such a good girl, Emmy. – she whispered as her right hand was still in Mona’s hair, making it a bit messy.

   Mona didn’t stop what she was doing because hearing that name didn’t surprise her at all. She totally saw it coming before Alison could actually vocalize it and it was all amazingly hot. In fact, Mona didn’t know why, but she had _wanted_ Ali to call her Emily that afternoon in the bathroom. Now she felt desperate to come, and _God_ , she was incredibly close. Only a few grinds against the mattress would be more than enough. _If Ali could say it just one more time…_

   Mona sneaked one hand in between her legs and gasped silently, amazed by the fact that she could feel her wetness through the thick fabric of her jeans. She increased the pace of her tongue on Ali’s clit until the blonde let out an actual hoarse moan. Mona pressed her fingers against her own covered pussy and made herself come with a restrained scream as soon as Ali reached her climax as well, however with no loud sounds.

\- You just couldn’t hold yourself, could you? – Alison smirked at the shorter girl once her own breathing was normal again. Her legs were still arched as she kept smoothing her pussy. Her tiny stiff nipples were visible through her white t-shirt and Mona felt like losing herself in that mind numbing body. – Haven’t I taught you anything?

\- Sorry. – the brunette muttered, half embarrassed yet half proud of not being able to hold herself – It just felt so good when you called me Emmy.

\- Really? – Alison stared deeply at the girl with those machiavellian blue eyes of hers – It slipped out, I thought you wouldn’t like it.

\- I like strange stuff. – Mona rested a hand on one of Alison’s knees and dared to approach her slowly until her own body fit in between the blonde’s legs – Not that you’re strange. You’re beautiful. The fact that I like you is strange. And the fact that I’m on top of you right now is way more strange. I mean, God, you’re the hottest girl I will ever know in my life. You can call me whatever the fuck you want.

   Alison’s smile widened as Mona spoke and she giggled when the other girl concluded.

\- I love when you laugh – Mona confessed in a whisper, her lips inches away from Alison’s, who playfully dragged her left palm over Mona’s yet covered ass.

\- I never told you this but I find all those compliments really flattering.

   Alison moved her hand up to Mona’s face and put some strands of the shorter girl’s brown hair behind her ear. Mona leaned in tentatively yet eagerly and Alison sealed their lips together once again. The kiss felt indescribably tender. The blonde’s tongue wasn’t trying to show Mona who the boss was anymore, it was simply brushing against Mona’s in unhurried caresses. It was absolutely endearing. Alison flipped them over so she could be on top, although without parting their lips. Her hands were on Mona’s sides and the shorter girl moaned, joyful, into the kiss as she felt Alison’s bare chest under her cotton t-shirt, her breasts grinding against Mona’s and instantly arousing her nipples.

   - It never stops – she whispered at Ali again, trying to buck her hips and get some sort of friction.

\- I know just what might give you the relief you need – Alison whispered back and got off of Mona, almost causing the girl to whine in protest. She took Mona’s jeans off in a quick motion and smiled catlike at the girl’s soaked panties before tossing it to the floor. – Like maple syrup. Sticky and sweet.

   Mona let out another soft moan as she felt one of Ali’s fingernails scratching her entrance ever so slightly.

\- Don’t move an inch – Alison instructed her and went to her closet. Disobeying the blonde, Mona sat up on the bed, her legs well spread. She watched as Ali stood on her toes to reach a striped gift box on the top shelf and licked her lips at the amazing view. She sighed as if it was already too much and slid a hand slowly along her slit.

\- You do know that I can come within seconds just from looking at your pretty ass, right?

\- I do, but I don’t want you to – Alison finally turned to her with the medium sized box in her hands and soon put it down on the floor, sitting on the bed again. – Now, what do you make of this?

   She handed Mona an object apparently made of silicone. The shorter girl had never seen one like it before, but the shape was pretty unmistakable.

\- It’s… a fake penis. And it’s pink. – for a second Mona wanted to laugh.

   Alison rolled her eyes. _First-timers_ , she might have thought, but the little smirk on her face assured the brunette that she was far from being annoyed.

\- You got that right. – she approached Mona and gently held the bottom of the toy, sliding its tip along the girl’s entrance. Mona felt it tickling her folds and it instantly made her quiver. – Would you like it inside you?

\- Would it make me any less of a lesbian if I said yes?

\- You bet it wouldn’t – Ali held the girl’s labia apart for a moment and slid the tip of the dildo more precisely against her clit. Mona closed her eyes and breathed out sharply.

\- Then yes. Please.

   Ali’s lips touched the the tip of the dildo in a soft kiss, then she licked it and fit it into the brunette’s pussy carefully.

\- Good girl – she whispered.

   Closing her hands into fists, Mona let out a slow and loud moan, not necessarily because of the toy that was now inside her but because she could feel exactly where the spot that Ali had just licked was touching. One's warm saliva was mixing up with the other's wetness again and it felt indescribably amazing.

\- Arch your legs a little more. – Ali instructed her and Mona did so without even thinking – God, if only you knew how wet you are right now.

   She started pushing the dildo deeper inside Mona, faster. Mona knew she was insanely wet. She also knew very well she was going to come hard soon. She began to feel kind of “too exposed”, though, embarrassed, even. She sure didn’t want to get Ali’s certainly expensive sheets dirty, so she curled up her toes and decided she was going to hold it for as long as she could.

   Suddenly, though, Ali’s left hand was on Mona’s stomach, over her yet buttoned blouse, and Mona lost her line of reasoning instantly.

\- Why am I feeling you all tensed up here? – Ali stopped moving the toy in and out of Mona for a moment and raised a soft gaze to the girl – It’s okay, just relax.

   The shorter girl did relax, allowing herself to breathe and loose her muscles. She moaned almost painfully at that soft voice and at the kiss Ali dropped on her clit.

\- Can you come closer? – Mona asked tentatively – Please. I need to look at you.

   Soon Alison was over her with the softest smirk on her face, her golden locks working as a canopy, separating them from the real world once again. The smell of her hair was driving Mona crazy – assuming that she _wasn’t_ already, that is. It definitely was torture for Mona to look at her, the most wonderful torture.

\- You’re just the most mesmerizing creature of all space and time. – the brunette pointed, practically voiceless, entangling her fingers in the girl’s hair – You should know that.

   Alison’s grin widened.

\- Space and time? – she put Mona’s left earlobe between her teeth, pressing their breasts against each other – I have to say this time lord pick up line is actually pretty good.

   If Mona wasn’t already so unbelievably numb, she would’ve found at least a bit funny how Ali said “time lord”, as if she spent her afternoons binge watching Doctor Who, but the dildo was going way too fast in and out of her for Mona to focus on anything else other than it was like it was _part_ of Ali. The silicone was warmer now and it was getting to the point where it seemed that the toy actually had real skin wrapped around it. So Mona shut her eyes and wrapped her legs around Ali’s, pretending that the dildo was part of her body, that it was _Ali's_ cock fucking her. It was actually very easy and she whined, biting – maybe too hard – on the junction of Ali’s neck and shoulder. The blonde gasped.

\- Yes, Emmy, give it to me. You’re so fucking close, just give it to me.

   Mona let out a loud moan as she assimilated that nickname. Ali sounded so eager, desperate, even. She was pushing and tugging the toy completely in and out of Mona. The shorter girl was leaking so much right now that Ali’s bedspread was probably pretty soaked. But Mona was losing too much of her mind to care.

\- God, it’s hurting – she said, voiceless now. It was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.

\- Hurting good or hurting bad?

   Mona bit hard on her bottom lip and her eyes rolled back in her head as she kept feeling Ali’s full and unsupported breasts against her own.

\- So good.

\- Then there’s nothing wrong. You’ll feel at ease very soon.

   Mona pressed Ali’s body hard against herself. The blonde’s nipples were rock hard now and she just couldn’t resist. She finally took Ali’s t-shirt off and hungrily mouthed her left breast, moaning as she felt the soft flesh inside her mouth. Ali stopped what she was doing to Mona completely and held both sides of her waist, gasping hard as if she was being hit by a strong wave of pleasure. The air that escaped from from Ali’s mouth felt too warm and sweet on Mona’s neck for the brunette to complain about the girl’s apparent neglect.

\- Yes, baby, right there – Alison moaned, now stroking Mona’s hair as the shorter girl sucked on her nipple.

   Mona groaned internally with the feeling of actual caring that it all was giving her, and then next thing she knew she was in total disbelief. She thought she was imagining it, but Ali was actually moving her hips slowly so that her pussy could meet Mona’s. The brunette could feel Ali’s folds against her own crotch, her sex pulsing now too, wanting to reach its second relief, as well as Mona’s.

\- Fuck… - Mona whined. She had never felt so connected to anyone before in her entire life, and never would again. Ali’s moves were now so slow that every time their sex met, it was far too painful. Mona was sweating like crazy under her blouse but she didn’t have the nerve to ask Ali to rip it off her.

\- I love when a good girl swears – the blonde seemed to be smirking onto Mona’s neck, and she kissed along it. – You’re a good girl, aren’t you, Emmy?

   Alison’s tongue slid just below Mona’s earlobe. She wasn’t pronouncing Emily’s nickname by accident anymore, she was doing it deliberately _just because_ she knew Mona was all for it. The brunette wanted to cry out with the pleasure that was, once again, seeming to be setting fire to every single one of her fibers, bones and cells, however, no sound came out of her mouth at first.

\- Fuck, yes, Ali. I am – she responded, having real trouble speaking giving her breathlessness. And then all she needed to actually feel the liquid squirting out of her pussy this time was one simple thrust of Alison’s middle and ring fingers.

   It was the loudest scream that Mona would ever be capable of voicing. She clenched her hands into fists hard enough for her nails to draw blood out of her palms and shut her eyes because they were watery and burning, as well as the rest of her body.

\- Christ… – Alison breathed out, grinning and sounding genuinely taken aback, her nose touching Mona’s right cheekbone – you’re amazing. You’re so fucking amazing.

   The blonde kissed Mona’s cheek a couple of times and snuggled with her for a quick moment. It all seemed too good to be true, almost like everything else so far, but in a different way. There was no way Mona could know if Ali was visualizing Emily now or not. She gave the girl the benefit of the doubt and allowed herself to moan, thankfully, at those compliments. She wanted to say something like “If I’m amazing, it’s only because you make me”, but she just couldn’t bring herself to speaking. She would need a minute to recover, or perhaps half an hour.

   Alison kept stroking Mona’s pussy, calming the girl down. Mona could still feel her inner thighs shaking while she had her eyes closed and her breathing coming back to normal. When Alison moved her hand away, Mona instantly missed the contact and opened her eyes, coming to find the blonde propped onto her feet – still straddling the shorter girl’s legs – and fingering herself with the same fingers that had gotten Mona off moments ago. The brunette bit on her bottom lip and moaned internally as she contemplated what Alison was doing.

\- Do you need some help with that?

\- It’s okay, I got this – the girl responded as she closed her own eyes at a particular intense thrust. Her teeth were gritted but then she released her breath, causing a flash of heat to travel up and down Mona’s body. Alison looked incredibly vulnerable again, wanting to get rid of a feeling or memory that seemed to be hunting her.

\- Please, let me help you – Mona practically begged, putting her hands on Alison’s hips and making her fall softly onto her own knees.

\- Are you sure you can take it?

   Mona rapidly nodded.

\- I said I’m always ready.

   Chewing on her lip, Alison smirked and instructed the brunette so that her left leg was arched and her right one stretched under Alison’s left one, also arched. On her right knee and grabbing Mona’s left one to steady herself, the blonde starting grinding their sex together. Mona thought three in a row was way out of her league. She was wrong. Every time Alison’s pussy slapped rather comfortably against her own, it was like a fraction of an orgasm that came and faded away before she could actually enjoy it, but quite out of the blue came the big one, and Mona sank her left hand nails onto the back of Alison’s right hand, that was still on her knee. She let out a guttural scream and it was fallowed by the sound of the blonde anouncing her own climax as well.

   To Mona, it wasn’t a wet type of orgasm like last one, but the whole thing was composed by a sublime, glorious pain, that filled her and made her grin with her eyes closed as she worked on normalizing her breath. She understood now why some people turned out to be sex addicts.

   Mona got dressed a little while later and watched as Alison put the bedspread in the washer together with the pink dildo. She had followed the blonde to the laundry room for no apparent reason – maybe because she didn’t know what else to do or where else to go. Mona had always thought Alison was the type of girl that didn’t even know how to operate a washing machine, but then again, within a week, the girl had broken quite a few stereotypes.

   Alison walked Mona to the door, silently, and before the shorter girl knew it, she was standing outside the blonde’s house, facing her. Alison was staring at Mona distantly and pushed a few strands of brown hair away from her face. Mona wasn’t ready to say goodbye yet. In fact, she had to bite her tongue to not ask “Will I ever see you again?”. She couldn’t foresee what Ali would give her in response if she did so, but if they were going to see each other like that again some day, Mona had the feeling it wouldn’t be very soon.

\- Can we pretend we’re gonna see each other tomorrow? – she ended up asking, in need of hearing something coming out of the other girl’s mouth, anything – Just for pretend.

   Holding the door knob, Alison gave her one more of those unique sweet smiles, and it felt sort of like a goodbye to Mona, but now the brunette’s heart was beating happily because somehow, with that last smile, Alison showed her just how much she actually respected her.

   A light breeze hit Alison’s golden locks, giving her sort of a beachy vibe. Her eyes were transparent blue now. She _was_ the most mesmerizing creature of all space and time.

\- I’ll see you tomorrow, Mon.   


End file.
